Percy Makes Annabeth Feel Fearless
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: Here is another songfic! It's based off the song Fearless by  who else?  Taylor Swift. It's Percabeth! I don't own PJATO or Fearless


**Here is a songfic based on Percabeth and Fearless. Sorry if it sucks. I'm not the best writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or the song Fearless **

Percy Makes Annabeth Feel Fearless

It was near the end of my cousin's wedding, and my best friend, Percy Jackson (also my "date") was walking me back to his car. We had decided to leave early so the adults could talk without "having all of us teens around". It started to rain rather furiously. I took off my heels and linked arms with Percy. We ran to his car, rain falling all around us. I watched as the pavement beneath me started to glow because of the water. I have always loved the look of that, for some odd reason.

I looked up to meet Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes, and he smiled, looking into my dull gray ones. I could hear the faint hum of the music coming from the banquet room of the hotel the reception was being held at. I had one of my sudden ADHD urges to ask him to dance, right there, in the parking lot. I bet that he could tell that I wanted too. We knew everything about each other. Well, besides the fact that I'm basically in love with him. I know, its cliché, right?

I looked down at my now soaked dress. When I first saw it in the store, I knew that it was the one I wanted to wear. It was a sky blue color. It had rhinestones going across the bust and the waist line. It went down to my knees. It had a one-shoulder strap. It was beautiful; satin and lace. But now it was soaked in rain. It was still my best and favorite dress.

When we arrived at his car, he opened the passenger side door for me. I smiled and thanked him. I shut the door as soon as I was in so I wouldn't get any more soaked. Percy ran to his side and basically jumped in, his suit now drenched in rain. It looked like he took a shower in it and, no doubt, I looked like that too. His jet black hair was all flat and in his eyes. And my once-curled blond hair was sticking to the sides of my face. Thank goodness I didn't wear make-up or that probably would have been messed up too.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. The moment was just too funny to be awkward. We were laughing for at-least five minutes before we were able to contain ourselves. Once our laughter had subsided, Percy started the car and backed out of the parking spot. I took one last look at the beautiful hotel and then turned my attention back to the front window.

We drove down the road, listening to the radio. We sang along to lyrics and probably messed them up numerous times, but neither one of us cared. We just laughed at ourselves and each other. We talked about random things and funny memories. It was one of-if not the best-car rides that I have ever taken.

I looked at Percy and wondered if he knew that I was trying really hard not to get caught up in him. He turned the steering wheel and we made a turn onto the next street. He chuckled a little and ran his right hand through his drying-but still wet-hair. And it just absentmindedly made me want him, even more than I already did.

I lay my head on the window and lightly closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful moment. I thought about Percy. I was not sure if it was gonna get much better than this. He just drags me in, head-first, into all of our wacky adventures and I never regret a single day with him. And I know that if it was possible that we could dance in the pouring rain, that only for him I'd do it in my best dress, or the one that I was wearing at the moment. I sighed thinking about it.

Percy looked over at me quickly before looking back ahead. He looked at me once more before turning back and asking, "Hey… are you ok?"

"Hmm…yeah I'm-I'm good" I replied. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push the subject.

All I wanted was for him to drive slow, till we ran out of road to drive on. I just wanted to stay right in this passenger seat with him, and to keep this wonderful memory going for as long as possible.

Percy stopped at a red light and looked at me, curiosity dancing in his eyes. When he put his eyes on me and I put mine on him, all I wanted to do was capture the moment and remember it for the rest of my days. Wow…I sound really corny right now, don't I? Look at what he does to me!

When we got to my house, he parked right beside the sidewalk. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and walked over to my side of the door. He opened it for me, again, and smiled his charming smile that I am in love with. He held out his hand and I took it, stepping out of his car. It was still raining but it seemed like neither of us cared anymore. Apparently the rain was coming down harder and the wind was whipping around faster, but all I cared about was that I was touching the hand of Percy Jackson, a.k.a. the love of my life.

**(A/N Ok, I'm going to admit, I was really corny there and you're probably like "when did this turn into a chick-flick?" but trust me, it's not. Ok to some it is but it's just a really sweet moment.) **

We walked to my front door and up the porch steps. We were still holding hands and I was in like pure bliss. I started to feel sad; why did the night have to end like this?

"Wise Girl?" Percy said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. I usually would use the nick-name as a sign of amusement or to tease Him but right now I was using it to tell him that he could tell me whatever he had to say. Now I used it as a sign of adoration.

He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out, a little bit, his iPod Touch. He pressed the play button and slipped it back in his pocket. Soft music began to flood out and it made me smile. He grasped my other hand and smiled down at me.

"Care to dance?" He asks. I nod my head, slowly, but definitely excitedly. We were both smiling like toddlers that were given $20 to spend in a candy store where everything cost a penny. He led me back down the porch steps and back into the rain. I laughed and he laughed.

I put my one hand on his shoulder and he put his one hand on my back. He held each other's other hand and swayed back and forth. Eventually, I just put both of my hands behind his neck and his snaked around my waist. I rested my head on his chest. I started humming the music and I subconsciously sang out my feelings. It wasn't loud but I wasn't sure if Percy could hear it or not, over the roar of the rain, that was still coming down ever so fiercely.

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head-first. Fearless. And I don't know why with you I dance, in a storm in my best dress. Fearless."_

I took my head off his chest and looked into those mesmerizing sea-green eyes. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Percy, when I'm with you all of my fears just melt away. I know I can be myself around you."I divulged.

I leaned in and he did too. When we kissed, it was like a bunch of tiny sparks erupted from the pit of my stomach to my heart. I smiled in the kiss and we both pulled away. I had to finish what I was saying.

"Percy, you make me feel…"

_**Fearless**_

The End

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is ok, just please be nice :)**


End file.
